1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a paper discharge tray. In particular, the invention relates to a paper discharge tray for an image formation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a discharge tray of an image formation apparatus receives a document after an image has been formed on the document or after the document has been read. Such a discharge tray is associated with a facsimile machine, a copier, and a printer, for example.
Discharge trays typically include a recess and/or a stopper in order to accumulate paper and for easy access to the accumulated document. For example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2002-362814, a projection is provided in the middle of the discharge tray with a recess on both sides of the projection. Alternatively, a recess is provided in the middle of the discharge tray with a projection provided on both sides of the recess. In Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 6-61844, for example, the discharge tray includes a recess and a stopper at an end of the recess. The document is ejected over the recess and stopped by the stopper.